trophymanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
FC Mossley Interview
Details Interviewee '- Ian Boyham (FC Mossley) '''Interviewer '- Johan Frank (IFK Norrköping) '''Forum Post Date - 2nd December 2009 Original Thread '- Click here '''Divison At Time Of Interview '- England, 1.1 Interview 'Another season almost over and this years Champions of England was Mossley so we had a quick word with him: ' 'First I must say congrats on winning the title Ian. ' Thanks Johan, I know how much that must hurt you to say lol '1. How do you feel right now and was the beer flowing on the streets of Liverpool Sunday night? ' To be fair Sunday was set up ideally. Reds won the derby earlier on, so by the time kick off in TM came round I was seeing 6 laptops in front of me, happily the players only saw 3 of everything, but that was still enough to overcome Highbury Gooners. Feeling good right now, Ill be celebrating properly this weekend when I can forget about being in work for a few days and celebrate finally winning number 3. Ill be making the most of it!! '2. What do you think was the difference between you and YCP in the end? ' Not sure about YCP, but I had hardly any injuries at all this season. When you see my GK played every game (a first for me), and most of my back 4 were available for the vast majority of games. This season was actually the best first 11 I have had, but the weakest squad. Go figure. I haven’t had FC back up all season for Baker, whereas in the past I have had 30k ASI forwards sitting on the bench, so I was very lucky with injuries this season. Why is that? Who knows? Baker also decided to have a strong season, scoring over 20 in all competitions compared to 3 last seasons? Why is that? Who knows? Bridge my GK also decided to start playing like Superman for most of the season, as he should, due to his skills placement and superb professionalism, although he never has in the past. Why is that? Who knows? So as you might be able to guess from these answers, I have no idea why this season I was so much better than in previous seasons. Like I said, I’m not surprised I did well this season, I think my first team should be up there in the top 3, but just not sure why these changes mentioned above have occurred at the blue. Meh, I won’t complain. Also, while I’m not entirely sure what difference routine makes, my routine blows everyone else in the Prem out the water, must count for something right? Right??? '3. This is your third Prem title, how do rank all of them and which one was the sweetest? ' I remember the first, I was not long back from a 5 day, how do you say, piss up in Lanzarote with a mate. When I left I was behind New Jack and never expected to catch up. My mates were texting me while I was away (I could somehow read) to let me know I kept winning. By the time I got back, I had caught up and 2 games later won the league. I didn’t celebrate properly though as I was still wasted from the time in Lanzarote lol. Second time, the night I clinched it the missus went off on one and I was confined to the couch.... all fun and games again lol, no major dramatics this time though and this one means the most as I’m the only active manager to win 3 Prem titles in England, and also the last winner of the original ME. '4. When did you start to feel this could be your season? ' To be honest, from game 1 my aim was top 5 and Europe. That changed to top 3 around game 20 when I was top and well clear of 4th, but I still wasn’t considering the title. When I was knocked off top spot by YCP game 22, I fell 5 points behind, and I told myself then that if I was to regain top spot, I would not let it go. So, when I did go back top with 7 to play, I was determined not to let it slip. Not after season 10 when I collapsed with a decent lead to finish 4th. '5. Are you afraid of the Champions curse or will it be gone with the new ME? :) ' I’m hoping the new ME will end such crap. It definitely exists, too many coincidences to say otherwise. But I’m hoping (praying, wishing, etc) the new ME will now reward teams whose squad are strong - and I’m not talking ASI, I’m talking skills where they should be, high routine, and good professionalism - and teams without this will finish in a position relevant to the players they have in their squad. '6. Speaking of the new ME, you think you are one of those who will benefit from it? ' Well according to the tests run so far, it would appear to be in my favour. I am desperate to retain the title, and also if I was the first team to win the Prem under the new ME that would be immense. Again, I believe my first 11 and immediate back up players are good enough to certainly be top 3, maintaining that is the challenge and balancing the books has never been harder, but being back in the Champions Cup (for the first time since season 10 ffs) will certainly help that. '''7. With the new ME who do you think will be your main rivals next season? Same answer I will always give, Leyton. Squad wise they are pretty faultless and despite the managers best efforts to destroy them they are sure to figure. Beyond that it’s the usual suspects, and over the next 5 seasons I think Massey’s are sure to become a force with the young talent that’s both been bought and are coming through. '8. You’re not the highest scoring team but certainly the lowest conceding. Have you built your team around a strong defence using that as a base to win the title? ' I have always tried to have a solid backline on this game, I think it’s vital. The most average of forwards and midfielders will still get a few goals over the course of a season (at least with this ME they will lol), so I think start off with a solid keeper and a difficult to beat back line and your well on the way to a good side. I brought a new left back in the later stages of this season as I thought Bellamy was the weak link, we have hardly conceded since then. But I like the central partnership I have now of Gulliver and Beachamp, both compliment each other skill wise and of course at right back I have the best player I have ever bought, man Ill be gutted if Al Kaddioui announces retirement at the end of this season. The ultimate club Legend. '9. Any close future plans to make the currently best team in England even better? ' Nope, absolutely skint but to be honest I have 2 players who will soon consider retirement, and both I already have replacements in for along with a few other blooming/yet to bloom kids who are either future first team or to be sold for profit. No NT sales this season, but for sure end of season 18. I always plan at least 1 season ahead, always have and always will. I already know now what players will be starting season 19 and where I will be looking to make new signings. So in a much shorter version answer to your question, no. '10. Looking at the European Cups we have three English clubs in the two finals, none of those are even top three in the league with one game to go how strong are the English Prem really looking at that? ' Again I wonder if those 3 teams will, with all due respect, reach the same stage of European competition under the new ME. The European Cups for me are a bit like the National Competitions, all teams with not a considerable amount of class, and certain factors will decide the game without any sure fire way of being able to tell exactly what the defining point was. At the same time, its a great achievement for the 3 of them, and whoever wins it will deserve to, but I’m not sure if they will be able to tell you quite how they outsmarted and beat some of Europe’s top teams, much like how I will never be able to explain how I lost 0-1 at home to Luton this season (only goal conceded in the last 7 league games) just 2 league games after winning 0-4 at IFK. In a strange way I have took great enjoyment the past few weeks from belittling the fact I have won the league - I have no idea what I have done differently to the past few seasons to make such a vast difference, is it all luck? Yeah, probably. Its my opinion that those 3 sides are lucky to be in the European Finals, but then I cant be called lucky because its also probably lucky (for reasons I mentioned earlier) that I won the Prem. Look at YCP a few seasons back, relegated and UETA Cup winners same season, got to be something wrong there surely. Anyway, in closing, bring on the new ME lol 'Cheers and good luck defending the title next season. ' Cheers bud, it’s been a blast :D